Chuck E. Cheese's
Chuck E. Cheese's is a chain of American family entertainment centers and restaurants founded in 1977. The chain is the primary brand of CEC Entertainment, Inc. and is headquartered in Irving, Texas. The current company was formed in a merger between Pizza Time Theatre and ShowBiz Pizza Place in 1984, with both brands unified into the modern brand between 1990 and 1992. In 1999, Chuck E. Cheese's began to show clips from VeggieTales videos, mostly Silly Songs and any other song that falls under that category in their animatronic showtapes. They also were the first to preview the Newsboys' music video for The League of Incredible Vegetables. They've also shown clips from Big Idea's two other shows, LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures and 3-2-1 Penguins!. The company's tie-ins with VeggieTales were even acknowledged by the CEC characters in the April 2012 and April 2014 showtapes. As of , clips from VeggieTales haven't been used in a showtape since the September 2014 show which used Perfect Puppy and Together from Celery Night Fever. This could likely be due to Big Idea ending their contract with Chuck E. Cheese's by the time Beauty and the Beet was released, so it's unknown whether VeggieTales will be shown in stores again or not. Despite many rumors hinting it might come back to CEC TV, the September 2018 showtape schedule having VeggieTales clips is discovered to be fake, due to the page having been created in 2013 and its source is Chuck E. Cheese's Lyrics Home and other Fandom sites. Trivia *As of 1999, Earl Fisher has been the primary voice for the character known as Pasqually the Chef. Earl also provided the narrations for the Lyrick Studios promos for Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and Are You My Neighbor?. *Some of the songs played were used to promote some VeggieTales episodes. List of VeggieTales songs played Dates Shown *Love My Lips (April 1999, April 2004, April 2007) *The Hairbrush Song (April 1999 & April 2004) *Dance of the Cucumber (August 1999) *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (August 1999) *Oh, Santa! (December 1999-2001, December 2008 & 2009) *The Song of the Cebú (April 2000, January 2002 and July 2010) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (April 2000 & January 2002) *Larry-Boy (September 2000) *I Love My Duck (September 2000) *The Water Buffalo Song (January 2001) *I Can Be Your Friend (January 2001) *Endangered Love (January 2001) *We're Vikings (April 2001) *Larry's High Silk Hat (April 2001) *His Cheeseburger (September 2001) *Share of Friends (September 2001) *Do the Moo Shoo (April 2002) *He is That Hero (April 2002) *Belly Button (September 2003, April 2005 and July 2007) *Boids (January 2004) *Schoolhouse Polka (January 2005) *The Blues With Larry (January 2005) *Sport Utility Vehicle (April 2005 & September 2007) *Pizza Angel (September 2005) *Gated Community (January 2006 & January 2008) *Rock On, LarryBoy (September 2006) *Lance the Turtle (January 2007) *Monkey (April 2008) *Sneeze if You Need To! (April 2009) *Sippy Cup (June 2009) *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (January 2010 & April 2010) *Pants (July 2010) *Oh Little Joe (May 2011) *Larry Learns to Listen (September 2011) *Bob Lends a Helping Hand (September 2011) *Astonishing Wigs! (September 2011) *The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas (December 2011 & 2012) *Bubble Rap (April 2012) *Best Friends Forever (July 2012) *The League of Incredible Vegetables (September 2012) *Supper Hero (September 2012) *Donuts for Benny (December 2012) *Happy Tooth Day (January 2013) *Kilts and Stilts (September 2013) *Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas (December 2012) *Asteroid Cowboys (April 2014) *Perfect Puppy/Together (September 2014) Unknown Dates *My Baby Elf *The Biscuit of ZazzamarandaboCategory:Organizations